The Road to Victory Road
by Humanoid Nature
Summary: The follow up to the adventures of Ash Misty, And brock! A much funnier one. review it!


NOTE FROM ME: the year is 1999. i wrote this as a sequel to the adventures of Ash, Misty, And brock. My second fanfic ever.  
  
  
  
THE ROAD TO VICTORY ROAD, OR: HOW I LEARNED TO WRITE A MEDIOCRE SEQUEL  
  
When we last left our heroes, Ash, got the Earthbadge and sent Giovanni into the sky.  
They find themselves on the road to... Victory Road.  
  
Ash: I can't believe I'm this close to the Pok'emon League!!!  
  
Ash spots a Nidorino.  
  
Ash: I gotta catch that... um, Pok'edex, analyze!!!  
  
Ash pulls out his Pok'edex.  
  
Pok'edex: Mmmm... Martini....Oh, yeah.  
  
Misty: I think your Pok'edex is drunk.  
  
Ash shuts his Pok'edex.  
  
Brock: It looks like a Nidorino.  
  
Ash: I gotta catch it!  
  
Brock: Allow me. Tangela, go!!!  
  
Tangela pops out of the Pok'eball, and faces Nidorino. Nidorino attacked with Horn Drill, and Tangela fainted.  
  
Brock: Misty, your turn.  
  
Misty: No way! I'm Miss Water Pok'emon, remember?  
  
Brock: You little seaworm! Catch it!   
  
Misty: No!!! You overgrown rock!!!  
  
Ash: Drat!!! Nidorino ran! Thanks to you!!!  
  
Misty and Brock: SHUT UP!!!  
  
As Misty and Brock fight, Ash takes out 2 Master Balls (wher'ed he get those from???).  
  
Brock: Hey, Ash, wher'd you get those...  
  
Misty: Master Balls! Where did you get...  
  
Misty and Brock: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash threw the Master Balls at Misty and Brock. Amazingly, they were caught!!!  
  
Ash: I just wanted to hit them to shut them up. Oh, well.  
  
Ash picked up the Master Balls that contained Misty and Brock.  
  
Ash: Hey, these were supposed to be teleported to Prof. Oak. That's weird.  
  
Ash heads to Routes 22 and 23...but first...  
  
A voice calls Ash. He walks to the dark figure. It turns out to be Bill.  
  
Bill: Hey, Ash, wanna buy some bootleg Maddona CD's?  
  
Ash: No!!!  
  
Bill: Well, check out my Pok'edex.  
  
Ash looks into his Pok'edex.  
  
Ash: Hey you don't have a DonFan!!! This is the wrong version!  
  
Bill: Uh-oh. He knows to much. Pok'eball, go!!!!  
  
THe giant Dragonite from the light house episode appeared!!!  
  
Ash: WHAT?!  
  
Bill: Ha! I captured the giant Pok'emon! Now Dragonite, let's get out of here!!!HAHAHAHA!  
  
The giant Pok'emon flew away with Bill.  
  
Ash: You'll pay for this!  
  
Bill: I'd like to see you make me!!!  
  
Ash: Pidgeotto, go!!!  
  
Pidgeotto flew straight at Dragonite!  
  
Ash: Pidgeotto, Wing attack!!!  
  
Pidgeooto attacked Dragonite. Dragonite's wings became dislocated. As Ash called Pidgeotto back,   
Bill plunged into the ocean. Bill swims to the nearest cliff and laughs.  
  
He laughs so hard that he fell of, plunged into the water, and was chased by a Gyarados.  
  
Ash: That was disturbing. Oh, well.  
  
Ash enters Routes 22 and 23,but what lies ahead?  
  
Ash enters and sees a guard.  
  
Guard: Stop!  
  
Ash: I...can't...move! Just like in the game. You'll pay for this, Nintendo.  
  
Guard: You need the Boulderbadge to pass.  
  
Ash shows him the Boulderbadge, which is pinned at the front of Ash's jacket.  
  
Guard: Oh! Move along. Improve your skills!  
  
Ash: (quietly) I hope you improve your vision.  
  
Ash sees 2 more guards.  
  
Guard #1: Wait. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm a stage guard in Austin Powers.  
  
Guard #1 leaves.  
  
Guard #2: I see you have the Cascadebadge. Move along.  
  
Ash met 6 more guards. They all checked his badges.  
  
Ash: Well, I better get going. Oh! I almost forgot!  
  
Ash threw the Master Balls that contained Misty & Brock.  
  
Misty: You little...  
  
Brock: I think I should say this. Ash, we have to thank you for calming us down.  
  
Misty: WHAT?!  
  
Brock whispers something to Misty.  
  
Misty: Oh. OK!  
  
Brock: As a token of our appreciation...  
  
Brock reaches into his jacket.  
  
Brock: I give you this!!!  
  
Brock punches Ash heavily. Ash tries to get up, but Misty kicks his face.  
  
Ash: Owww!!!!! Guys, let's just go to Victory Road.  
  
As Ash makes his way to Victory Road, a strange surprise awaits.  
  
Brock: I have to tell you something, Ash.  
  
Misty: Brock! Don't steal Ash from me. (to Ash)Say no to him asking you for a date.  
  
Brock suddenly punches Misty's head.  
  
Brock: No!!! I'm not a hom... Ash, a few days back, I got a letter from FOX to star in my own show. A breeding show.  
  
Ash: You mean...  
  
Brock: That's right, Ash. I'm leaving the group.  
  
Ash: Are we gonna see you again? And why?  
  
Brock: Anything's possible. The author of this chapter is'nt very nice. He wants me out.  
  
Dean's voice: Hey! Shut up, Brock!!!  
  
Brock: Sorry, ma'am.  
  
Dean's voice: I'm a man!  
  
Brock: Anyway, the show's gonna be in Indigo Plaetue.  
  
Ash: You're coming?  
  
Brock: I'm going by helicopter. Oh, there it is now.  
  
A helicopter lands, with Marge Simpson as a driver. It picks up Brock.  
  
Brock: Bye Ash, Misty.  
  
Ash: Can we come?  
  
Brock: No. FOX policy, you know.  
  
Marge: No, it's not.  
  
Brock: Shut up, you little...  
  
The rest of the sentence was drowned by the helicopter engine starting (Whew! this is a kid's show!)  
  
Ash: (to Misty) What now?  
  
Misty: Fade out.  
  
Ash: Yes, sir.   
  
Misty: I'm a girl!!!!  
  
As Ash travels through Victory Road, a surprise lies ahead.  
  
Ash: Whoa. This is worse than an extended Powerpuff Girls Marathon.  
  
Misty: No. It's as bad as Leonardo DiCaprio on The Tonight show With Jay Leno.  
  
An unknown Pok'emon cry echoed through Victory Road.  
  
Ash: What was that?   
  
Ash soon found the answer to his question. A Moltres!!!  
  
Ash: A Moltres! I gotta catch it! Blastoise, go!!!  
  
Blastoise pops out in front of Moltres.  
  
Ash: Blastoise, Blizzard!  
  
Blastoise missed!!! Moltres attacked with Fire Blast. Blastoise fainted! Ash tried to use others. His   
Pok'emon were afraid! Ash ran out with Misty.  
  
Misty: You're a lousy Pok'emon trainer.  
  
Ash: Darn! I did'nt catch Moltres!  
  
Ash starts punching himself.  
  
Misty: Keep it up and you'll have more pains than Brock gives you in a day.  
  
Ash: Let's go to the Pok'ecenter.  
  
Ash and Misty runs to the Pok'ecenter, meeting a face you would see very often. Nurse Joy. She   
healed their Pok'emon in a hurry.  
  
Nurse Joy: Heading for the Pok'emon League. Here's some advice: My favorite show is Dawson's Creek.  
  
Ash: How is that gonna help?  
  
Nurse Joy: I did'nt say it would be helpful advice.  
  
Misty: Right. (to Ash) I'll stay here. You go on.  
  
Ash: Ok.  
  
Ash was now ready to face the Elite Four. He entered Lorelei's room.  
  
Lorelei: I am Lorelei, the first of the Elite Four. I use Ice Pok'emon. You better have Freeze Heal!!!  
  
Ash: I do.  
  
Lorelei: Drat. Let's get this over with. Dewgong, go!!!  
  
A Dewgong pops out of the Pok'eball.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, go!!!  
  
Pikachu jumps out of Ash's backpack.  
  
Ash: Use our cheapshot! Thunderbolt!  
  
The Thunderbolt had overpowered Dewgong, who had fainted. Next, Lorelei sends out Cloyster. Another Thunderbolt did this wimpy Pok'emon in.  
  
Lorelei: Drat! Slowbro, go!!!  
  
Slowbro attacks with Disable. It disabled all of Pikachu's moves!!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, return! Go, Charizard!  
  
Charizard comes out and Pikachu returns. Charizard fries Slowbro and finished off Jynx.  
  
Lorelei: Shoot! I knew I should've duplicated my Rare Candies! Lapras, go!!!  
  
A giant Lapras tries to attack Charizard, but misses.  
  
Ash: Use Fire Spin!  
  
Lorelei: That's cheap.  
  
Lapras is down! Charizard is summoned to go back by Ash.  
  
Lorelei: You got lucky, you piece of.... hey, where'd he go?  
  
Ash heads to Bruno.  
  
Ash headed for Bruno, 2nd of the Elite Four, in a stone- filled room.  
  
Bruno: I will crush you with my Ground, Fighting, and Rock- type Pok'emon. They're gonna kick your---  
  
Ash: Let's get this on!  
  
Bruno sends out Onix.  
  
Ash: Blastoise, go!!!  
  
Blastoise pops out of his Pok'eball.  
  
Bruno: Onix, Rage!!!  
  
Ash: Hydro Pump, Blastoise!!!  
  
Blastoise defeats Onix!  
  
Bruno sends out Hitmonlee and returns Onix.  
  
Bruno: Hitmonlee go kick his---  
  
Ash: Hydro Pump, Blastoise!  
  
The Kicking Fiend is down!!!  
  
Bruno: Hitmonchan, take Blastoise down!!!  
  
Ash: Blizzard, Blastoise!!!  
  
Hitmonchan faints.  
  
Ash: An easy win!!!  
  
Bruno: Onix--- never mind. Machamp, go!!!  
  
A Hydro Pump finished this weakling off.  
  
work here is done. Go face ---  
  
Ash: Shut up.  
  
Ash walks into Agatha's room, filled with gravestones.  
  
Agatha: Let's get this on!!!  
  
Ash: Charizard, go!!!  
  
Agatha: Gengar, go!!!  
  
Ash: Charizard, Slash!!!  
  
Agatha: Ha! It doesn't affect Gengar!!!  
  
Ash: Flamethrower, Charizard!!!  
  
Charizard unleashed a powerful blast of fire... at Ash. Then, Charizard finishes Gengar off with an  
Ember attack. Then, the Arbok Agatha sent fainted! Same with her Golbat!  
  
Agatha: Haunter, go!!!  
  
Ash: Ember, Charizard!!! Oh, no! I'm out of PP!!!  
  
Agatha snickers.  
  
Ash: Flamethrower!  
  
Haunter's beaten!!!  
  
Agatha: Go, Gengar!!!  
  
Ash: Not again. Fire Blast!!!  
  
Agatha: That's cheap.  
  
Gengar faints.  
  
Ash: I won!!! Charizard return!!!  
  
Charizard returns.  
  
Agatha: Face your next challenge!!! I bet a Snickers you won't beat Lance!  
  
Ash: You're on!!!  
  
As Ash heads to Lance, he's hungry.  
  
Ash walks to Lance, the final League...guy.  
  
Lance: I don't know you, but I have to fight you.  
  
Ash: Let's go!  
  
Suddenly, a loud blast defeans the room.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: Make it---  
  
Meowth: Never mind the motto! Let's steal their Pok'emon!!!  
  
Ash: I challenge you---  
  
Lance: To a Pok'emon match!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, Lickitung, go!!!  
  
James: Weezing, Meowth, go!!!  
  
Lance: Gyarados, Dragonair, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite, go!!!  
  
The Pok'emon faced each other.  
  
James: Weezing, Smokescreen!  
  
Jessie: Lickitung, Wrap!!!  
  
All of Lance's Pok'emon were defeated!!!  
  
Ash: My turn! Pikachu, go!!!  
  
Pikachu jumps out of Ash's backpack.  
  
James: Give 'em another Smokescreen!  
  
Ash: Agility, Pikachu!!!  
  
Jessie: Wrap, Lickitung!!!  
  
In all the confusion, Lickitung accidently wraps Team Rocket and their Pok'emon!  
  
Ash: Thunderbolt, Pikachu!!!  
  
Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Weezing, which causes it to ignite Weezing and sent Team Rocket into the air!  
  
Jessie & James: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!  
  
Then they disappear.  
  
Lance: So, you beat them.  
  
Ash: Now let's continue our match!  
  
Lance: Heh...heh. I'm clearly no match for you. (quietly) But I will get you... in your sleep.  
  
(normal) Here's your Master Badge.  
  
Lance hands over the Master Badge.  
  
Ash: Wait... don't I have to beat Gary, like in the game?  
  
Lance: He lost to me. Cocky little f--  
  
Ash: I don'think you should say that. This happens to be a kid's show. (thinking) I'm hungry. I want a hotdog.  
  
Prof. Oak walks in with Misty.  
  
Prof. Oak: So you won! Blah, blah, blah.....  
  
Ash: Right.... Misty, why are you here?   
  
Misty: I dunno. It's the author, I guess.  
  
Ash: Hey, Professor, didn't you use a GameShark?  
  
Prof. Oak runs to a nearby Corvette and drives off. But he crashes.  
  
Lance: Uh... look in your Hall of Fame. I'll clean that up.  
  
After the credits roll, Ash meets up an old friend as they continue their adventure.  
  
Ash: Brock!  
  
Brock: I've decided to come back.  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Brock: Nickelodeon was affiliated with FOX. Where to next?  
  
Ash: Cerulean Caves. Home of Mewtwo.  
  
Misty groans. Ash & Brock laugh at her until Misty kicks them.  
  
THE END... FOR NOW... OR IS IT? YUP, IT IS. SEE YA.   
  
BYE  
  
  
WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?  
  
  
DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN FOLLOW ME??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time it's personal.  
  
  
  
^_____^ You managed to reach this far. You get that smiley face.  



End file.
